


The phone number

by Firebog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is super awkward, Dean's pretty sure there are rules for situations like this and he doesn't know any of them, M/M, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog/pseuds/Firebog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally admits to himself that, yeah, he does think dudes are attractive, particularly that one at the table on the other side of the bar. One things leads to another and Dean is left with the conundrum of how to give his phone number out the next morning. It can’t be as simple as just giving it. There’s like…rules to hooking up with guys or something…right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The phone number

**Author's Note:**

> This is my brief fic for Queer Dean Month. I decided on Aaron/Dean mostly because I love how goddamned awkward he was at that bar in 8.13. So yeah, I had fun imagining how much more awkward he could be if he had actually hooked up with Aaron.

He definitely didn’t regret it. What was the opposite of regret? Relief? Relief didn’t sound right. He wasn’t _relieved_ that he had at last managed to work up the guts to ask a guy back to his motel room. He was….okay, words were not his strong suit, but there were definitely no regrets. Dean Winchester did not regret hook ups.

It was just….how did he….did he just….did he just say, hey, that was cool we should do that again the next time I’m around, here's my phone number? Did he steal the guy’s phone while he was in the bathroom and secretly program his phone number in? Actually that was kind of creepy. Who did that? Should he do that ridiculous thing he sees in movies where you write your number on the guy’s hand- ha, he should totally write his number on his butt. …maybe not. It’d be funny but…he kind of suspected he wouldn’t get a second round if he went that route.

Okay, so stealing the phone was out, writing on him was out (but it would be goddamn _hilarious_ )…what did that leave? Just… _say it?_ That seemed too easy. Weren’t there rules to giving out your phone number to guys? What were the rules? Why didn’t anyone ever tell him what the rules were!? How the hell was he supposed-

The bathroom door rattled open. Dean froze. He still didn’t have a plan for this. He watched…oh shit, what was his name!? Now he was _really_ going to screw this up. Fuck!

He watched…guy who had been a lot of fun and was actually kind of funny get dressed. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ What was his name!?

"Well that was fun…ah…Dean right?"

"Yes." Dean said trying to look like he wasn’t the biggest dork in the room. How did he just _forget_ his name? What if he had said the wrong name last night? What if he had been calling this guy Jeff all night and his name was really Brandon or something? Oh god this was horrible. He rubbed at the back of his neck. “Yeah it was…uh….”

"Aaron."

"Aaron." Dean repeated. He felt the back of his neck heat up. " _Really_ … Fun, I mean.”

Aaron laughed a little.

Dean knew he was blowing his chances here.

"Right…well…" Aaron glanced at the door then back to Dean like he was…waiting for something?

"Right." Dean repeated because he was an idiot and couldn’t think of anything else to say.

"Okay, well…" Aaron gave a half wave and headed for the door.

Dean realized he was totally going to miss his chance, “Wait! Hold on.”

Dean scrambled to find a pen and paper in the nightstand. He scribbled his phone number down, marched across the room to a waiting Aaron, and thrust the paper at him. Oh god, what was he doing? Who did this? Who marched across the room and shoved a piece of paper at someone and didn’t say anything? He should definitely say something.

Aaron took the piece of paper, looked it over, and smiled, “For a moment there I was starting to wonder if we were remembering the same night.”

Really he should say something. Dean worked his mouth open and close a few times but nothing came out. He lunged forward and planted a kiss on Aaron’s lips because _that_ was a great substitute for words. Oh god, what was wrong with him today? He was definitely breaking some unwritten hooking up with a guy rule but no one had ever _told_ him what the rules were! It wasn’t fair!

Aaron smiled again then leaned towards the door, “I really do have to go but…this was nice….I’ll talk to you later.”

"Right. Later. Talking." Dean nodded vigorously. Okay, now he needed to stop talking if all he was going to do was spit out words like a robot but nope, he kept going, "On the phone. Because you have my phone number."

Aaron chuckled, “Yeah, on the phone. Nice meeting you Dean.”

Dean nodded again and watched Aaron smile and chuckle as he went out the door. The door closed. Dean realized he hadn’t actually said bye or anything like that he had just stood and nodded like weirdo. Dear god that had been a disaster. What happened to Dean Winchester, smooth ladies man? Man’s man. Whatever. Point was Dean Winchester was smooth and that had not been smooth. Aaron was never going to phone back. Well at least he’d have a ghost hunt to distract him from his epic failure of an adventure into picking up guys. He packed his things and hurried out to meet up with Sam.

Sam of course was taking forever washing his hair. Dude needed a hair cut as of yesterday if it took this long to wash it. So Dean sat at the table in Sam’s motel room, trying to get one of the motel pen’s to stand on end. He almost had it too when his phone went off. He dug his phone out of his pocket and checked it. It was a text. Sender unknown. He opened it.

_Thought I’d text first, now you have my number too._


End file.
